


Is this even safe to drink?

by MidnightBlue66



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Manipulation, Whumptober 2020, drugged, no.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlue66/pseuds/MidnightBlue66
Summary: Inspired by the episode of Visions and Voices (S3, e11), only the potion wasn't what Maul said it was.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964185
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Is this even safe to drink?

Ezra eyed the green liquid emitting fog wearily. He did not trust it for numerous reasons, one being that Maul gave it to him. Maul had said it was to temporarily meld their minds together in order to complete the visions of the holocrons, to finally grain knowledge on what they seek. For Ezra, this was finding the way to destroying the Sith. And Ezra would do anything for that, as well as to keep his friends safe.

He squinted his eyes in suspicion before bringing them up to Maul. “Hmm, you first.”

Maul smirked and clinked their goblets together before proceeding to bring the cup to his lips, gulping down the contents inside. Ezra eyed him, watching for any signs that would suggest the liquid unsafe, but saw none as the Zabrak removed the cup, setting it down on the altar. 

“To complete the spell, you must drink it all,” he said, his voice calm. “Just like me,  _ all of it _ .”

Seeing no other option, Ezra brought the goblet up to his lips as he held his breath, unwilling to smell its contents. He had watched Maul pour the potion into both cups, and thus the drink would be the same for both of them, meaning that it was as safe as it would get. 

The potion was surprisingly warm and smooth as it flowed down his throat. The effects were almost immediate and not something that Ezra was expecting. Everything seemed to sway and blur, making him unsteady on his feet as he stumbled forward. He grabbed hold of the altar, knocking the vases over as he attempted to regain his balance. 

Ezra could hear Maul laugh, but it sounded so far away, echoing in his ears. He could feel fingers wrap around his arm, pulling him up to his feet. 

“W-what?” Ezra slurred out, unable to make sense of anything happening as the corners of his eyes were beginning to darken. 

“Sleep now, my apprentice.” Ezra heard as he felt a pressure in his head, almost as if fingers were clawing their way through his mind and everything went black.

Ezra stirred from his slumber with gasp, bolting up into a sitting position, and instantly regretted it. His head throbbed, feeling as if it were about to split into two and rubbing his temples did little to ease the pain. He tried to recall what could have caused this state, but his mind was a thick haze, and no recollection of anything would come up. 

His eyes widened at the realisation. Ezra had no recollection of anything - nothing. It was as if he had no memories, besides knowing some more of the basics such as his name. Panic swelled up inside him, and he clenched the crumpled blanket and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Why could he not remember anything?

The door opened and Ezra flinched at the sound, suddenly feeling very small and scared. A Zabrak with black tattoos and vicious yellow eyes stalked into the room with heavy footsteps and Ezra realised that the man’s legs were metal. He could not remember who this was, but every instinct told him to run. But having nowhere to run to, Ezra shrunk back as the Zabrak came closer.

“Apprentice,” the Zabrak said, his voice filled with concern as he crouched by Ezra. “I am glad you are awake, I’ve been worried. How are you feeling?”

_ Apprentice _ . This man knew Ezra, but he hesitated to speak. He wanted to, but his throat constricted and his mouth went completely dry, his tongue unwilling to move. Ezra opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally choking out some words. 

“I… I don’t remember anything…”

Something flickered in the Zabrak’s eyes, although Ezra could not tell as to what. Perhaps satisfactory, or perhaps worry. It made him feel uncomfortable nonetheless and it took everything in his power to not flinch when the man placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder.

“That’s what I was afraid of…” he mumbled out, frowning. “I am your master, Maul. I had found you when you lived on the streets on Lothal, took you in and trained you in the ways of the Force.”

Lothal and the Force were two keywords that stirred something familiar within Ezra. He knew he was born and raised on Lothal, living with his parents before… 

Tears stung his eyes. His parents were taken away from him by the Empire, murdered in the name of treason. Anger reared its ugly head, his blood seething beneath his skin. Maul’s hand tightened its grip.

“Yes, remember the anger, the hate for the Empire,” Maul said in a gentle voice. “You became my apprentice for revenge, to bring chaos and destruction to the Empire.”

Ezra numbly nodded his head, letting the information sink in. It made sense what Maul was saying and he accepted it as truth. He had no reason not to, other than that inkling feeling in the back of his mind. It was nothing more than a whisper, but it sent a cold sensation down Ezra’s spine nonetheless. This was man dangerous.

But Maul was his master, of course he would be powerful. And Ezra pushed down the warning bells, and relaxed his muscles in trust.

“What happened?” Ezra hesitantly asked. Maul gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“You were… captured,” his voice was heavy, almost as if recollecting the memories were painful. “You had escaped, but they planted a tracking device on you and found you again. This time, they… injured you. Fortunately, I had found you just in time and was able to bring you home. Your memory loss is… regrettable, but we will get through this, just as we had always done in the past.”

“Thank you… Master,” Ezra said, grateful for having been saved by their enemies. The Empire most likely, and his stomach twisted at the thought that he had been captured by the Imperials. Maul’s lips twitched upwards, pleased at Ezra’s acceptance and lack of further questions.

Maul removed his hand from Ezra’s shoulders and got up. “Now come, my apprentice. We have no time to lose, we must continue your training if we hope to wreak havoc on the Empire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% happy with this story, but happy enough. Thank you for reading!:)


End file.
